Just Ten Minutes
by Nisha A. Hailm
Summary: Hermione needs to distract Professor Snape for ten minutes, what a girl to do?  Warning: This is a Snape/Granger Story, you have been warned!
1. Just Ten Minutes

_Yes I know I don't own Harry Potter! And I also know Snape belongs with Lilly Evens, if he belongs with anyone. However, this idea came to my mind before I read book five; so give me a break about this pairing. This is a Hermione Granger/Severus Snape story you have been warned!_

_Nisha A. Halim_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Ten Minutes<strong>

_By_

_Nisha A. Halim_

Hermione sighed in frustration as she stirred a fuming potion in Moaning Myrtle bathroom.

"What's the matter with it now?" Ron complained.

"I need one more thing however it's so rare Professor Snape's stores might not even have it."

"So what you're saying is, this is something that we might not even be able to get a hold of, then?" Harry sounded disappointed.

"What I'm saying is, I can't finish this potion unless we try and see if Snape has any of it. We don't need much to do the job."

"Great, let's steal from the most feared Professor at Hogwarts; that sounds like fun" Ron chipped in, in a very false cheery voice.

"Let me distract him then" Harry said volunteering.

"No Harry, let me distract him. I have some questions about our last potions class."

"It is a good idea Hermione; I only hope you can keep him busy for at least ten minutes."

"Alright, let's go then."

Soon the three of them were outside his class room.

"Remember now, you've got to give us at least ten minutes" Ron reminded her needlessly yet again.

There was no way Snape would guess she was only distracting him would he? The mere thought that he would shot a tingle of fear through her. Swallowing it, she opened the class room door.

"Professor Snape" her voice sounded so small.

"Miss Granger" he glanced up at her then back down at the papers he was working on.

Taking her courage in hand she walked towards his desk, "I had a few questions about last Fridays class, sir" at last reaching his desk, she chanced a look at her watch She had about nine minutes left of the ten.

"I believe Miss Granger that, "He looked up from his papers, "You'll find all the answers you need in your study book". He looked back down, his body langue clearly stating that this meeting of theirs was over.

She stole another glance at her watch; not nearly enough time had passed.

"Why are you still here?" his words snapped her out of her growing panic.

"I was wondering if you'd helped me learn a new potion."

"I highly doubt it. What sort of potion is it, Miss Granger?"

"A love potion, sir"

The look on Snape's face matched how she was feeling, where had that come from?

"And who are you planning on using this potion on?"

The very answer to that question was the one she had started frantically trying to rack from her confused mind; drawing a blank, she yet again blurted out the first thing that came to her befuddled mind.

"On you, sir."

To say the potions teacher looked surprised would have been the understatement of the century. It took a bit of time for him to regain control over his face.

"If you had really wanted to make a love potion to use on me, I highly doubt that a smart young lady like your self would have told me. There is no way that it will work now that I know about it anyway."

Hermione pulled herself up onto his desk taking a peek at her watch while she did so; she had to give them at least seven more minutes.

"I wonder," she mused aloud, "If this would work then?" she scooted closer to him, then without waiting for a response from him she leaned in even closer and took his head between her hands, she softly set her lips on his in a hesitant kiss. For a moment he was as stiff as a fire poker before he melted into it and began to kiss her back and goodness he knew how to kiss!

He pulled her closer to him drawing her into his lap. Hermione felt her stomach twisting into knots as he deepened the kiss to the next level. It was as if time had either stopped or had perhaps even disappeared altogether.

Reality seemed to dawn on Snape and he quickly pulled back and picked his wand off the desk.

A sharp bolt of fear shot down her spine, what on earth did she think she was doing?

He slowly brought his wand to point at her. "Miss Granger what do you really want? No lies" he added bringing his wand closer to her face.

'To buy my friends time' she thought to herself, "I wish I really knew, sir" she let her head drop in a pretence of shame to check her watch. She had to hold in a gasp of surprise; the length of that kiss had been around six minutes! She had never shared a kiss that long with anyone.

"You wish you really knew? So it wasn't about a few questions concerning class or about making a love potion to us, on me?"

"I think sir, my subconscious is trying to get your attention to the fact that I have a crush on you" where in Merlin's name had that come from?

"Is that so?" This was a flat question almost as if he didn't care about such things however, so saying, he lowered his wand back to the desk. "Well your subconscious has my attention as do your lips, Miss Hermione Granger."

He then gently took her head in his hands and brought it near his face again.

This had to be the most erroneous thing she had ever done in her life! Yet here she was admitting that she had a crush on the potions teacher professor Severus Snape. Snape the Slytherin Head of House, a man that was twenty years her senior, she who had muggles for parents.

"I represent all your deepest of dark desires don't I?"

Hermione felt her head give a quick nod. As if it was consent of some kind, he tilted her head up towards his and kissed her again, this time it was filled with a new kind of energy.

Then the dinner bell rang and she heard a sigh of frustration escape his lips as he brought his head back up so that he could face her.

"I'll give you a five minutes head start Hermione" he offered as he scooted his chair away from his desk and helping her to her feet before he released her from his arms however, he planted on her lips one beautifully firm kiss.

As Hermione walked off she found her heart beating strangely fast. What on earth had happened

back there? She had only been distracting him right? However if that was really the case, why was it feeling like so much more?

"Where have you been?" Ron hissed at her after she took her seat in the great hall.

"Professor Snape didn't give you detention did he?" was Harry worried question.

"Honestly Harry, why would professor Snape give me detention; I was just asking him a few questions?"

Suddenly it felt as though a charge of electricity had hit the air. Hermione looked around for the cause of it and saw Professor Severus Snape taking his seat at the staff table.

Seeing her eyes on him, he gave her a wink. It was then she knew her life would never be the same.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, please feel free to leave a review. <em>

_Thanks a lot,_

_Nisha A. Halim_


	2. Just A Distraction

_Hi All,_

_I just want to thank all of you who left reviews on the last chapter; they each really made my day, to the point where I was laughing my head off with the sheer happiness of it all: D. so here it is folk's chapter two! Anyway I hope you enjoy as the story really begins. _

_Nisha A. Halim_

_P.S_

_I still don't own any part of Harry Potter. And I think this story takes place in book four not two._

_N.H_

* * *

><p><strong>Only a Distraction?<strong>

Grading papers had to be the most boring thing teachers ever had to do Severus thought with a yawn to himself. He heard the door of his class room open what on earth was Draco doing here? There was no way he could already be done with his home work, so Snape had to suppose that he needed help with the assignment.

"Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger." He looked up to confirm that it indeed was Hermione Granger walking towards his desk. 'What on earth was she doing here?' He started working on his papers again.

As she walked towards his desk she started asking a question.

"I had a few questions about last Friday's class, sir."

Some questions about last class. A likely story, for a girl who ran around with Potter and that Wesley for companions

"I believe Miss Granger that," he looked up from the essay he was working on, "You'll find all the answers you need in your study book." He looked back down, there was no way he'd aid any of them in mischief. Why did he not hear her footsteps leaving? He looked up and there she was she hadn't moved an inch.

"Why are you still here?" he snapped at her.

"I was wondering if you'd help me learn a new potion."

She was clearly trying to buy time, because he highly doubted that was what she was really wondering.

"I highly doubt it. What sort of potion is it, Miss Granger?"

"A love potion, sir"

Why on earth would a student like Miss Granger want such a thing, the thought of her wanting such a thing was almost laughable, if not just plain crazy. He was sure that his face said as much to her.

"And who are you planning on using this potion on?"

"On you, sir"

Snape was quite sure that his face had to be showing just how surprised he was by the way this outright lie left her lips, regaining his composure he said, "If you had really wanted to make a love potion to use on me, I highly doubt that a smart young lady like your self would have told me. There is no way that it will work now that I know about it anyway."

The young lady then had the audacity to pull herself up onto his desk!

"I wonder," she mused aloud, "If this would work then?" she scooted closer to him, then without waiting for a response from him she leaned in even closer and took his head between her hands, she softly set her lips on his in a hesitant kiss.

The shock running through his veins was enough to make him as stiff as a fire poker, why on earth was this girl kissing him the most unlikable Professor at Hogwarts. Then it was as if he was under the _Imperius __Curse _it's self, and had no choice but to kiss her back, to bring her as close as he could to himself! At that moment it was as if time it's self had stopped or perhaps just disappeared. With him becoming a willing servant to what he was directed to do. However this couldn't be! It just couldn't, so he started to fight it. At last reality came back to him and he broke away from kissing her and picked his wand off the desk, how had she come to be sitting on his lap? Oh well it didn't really matter at this moment what matter was finding out if she knew what was going on, so he lowered his wand to point at her.

"Miss Granger what do you really want? No lies" he added bring his wand closer to her face. How he wished veeritaserum or even legilimency could be used on students.

"I wish I knew, sir" she dropped her head in shame.

"You wish you really knew? So it wasn't about a few questions concerning class or about making a love potion to us, on me?" So she didn't know what had just happened then. Did she really think he went around kissing Hogwarts students?

"I think sir; my subconscious is trying to get your attention to the fact that I have a crush on you"

Yep she really didn't have a clue about what was happening, was what she said true though? Yet again the feeling came over him.

"Is that so?" he heard himself ask as he tried to fight against whatever it was. He put his wand back down on his desk the little good it would do him he thought bitterly.

"Well your subconscious has my attention as do your lips, Miss Hermione Granger." Why in Merlin's name had he just said that? He then gently took her head in his hands and brought it near his face again.

This had to be the most erroneous thing he had ever done in his life! Yet here he was sitting at his desk with a student sitting in his lap. A girl who had to at least be twenty years younger than him, to top it all off both of her parents were muggles and he was the Slytherin Head of House.

"I represent all your deepest of dark desires don't I?" If there was only a way to find out where that comment had come from.

She gave a quick nod, and yet again felt himself drawn into kissing her, Dumbledore could keep his bloody rules Snape's job was at stake here, wordlessly he use legilimency on her. He had always loved the feeling he received when he went into another's mind. It was almost as if he was swimming through a set of dreams not finding anything important he dived deeper, he saw her with Potter and Wesley in a bathroom making a potion that was already a known fact to him that they were up to something like that.

Then the dinner bell rang and he couldn't help but let a sigh of frustration escape his lips as he looked to face her again, it was as if he had broken the rules for nothing.

Scooting his chair away from his desk he said, "I'll give you a five minutes head start Hermione." Then before he let go of her he planted a firm kiss on her lips.

As she walked off, he wondered about his actions; why had he called her by her first name and given her a small good-bye kiss as if there was something between them? There could be nothing between them he was one of her Professors! And yet his heart was beating at a strangely fast rate. She had only come as a distraction for her friends, however if that was truly the case why had she affected him like this?

He pondered all of this as a walked briskly up to the great hall. At last he made it and took his seat at the staff table, feeling a pair of eyes on him he looked around for the source at last his glaring glance fell upon Miss Granger, seeing that it was only her he gave her a wink. It was then he knew that he in over his head in something he didn't at all understand.

_P.P.S_

_It appears that no one in my story really knows what is going on. Would any of you care to take a guess? _

_N.H_


	3. Detention

_Dear Readers,_

_I Still do not own Harry Potter -sad sigh- One more item of business this story takes place in about the children sixth or seventh year of school. Yes this story is not at all cannon._

_Thanks to all people who left reviews, Put this Story on alerts, and added this story to your favorites._

_Nisha A. Halim_

**Detention**

His growing attraction showed itself in many little ways, like a sly wink here or a coy smile there. This made the next week a very long one for the feared potions teacher. His caring for a Miss Hermione Granger was getting to the point where he feared meal times with the torn-ach of both wanting and not wanting to see her. He knew without a doubt he had to do something about this attraction of his. His top questions about this problem were, did Hermione have anything to do with it and was there a way to bring it to a stop? He of course had to stop it somehow, even if it couldn't be done. And the idea of how to get time to talk to her at last hit him while he watched the students brewing the dictated potion.

As he walked past Hermione's caldron he slyly pointed his wand at it and added unneeded ingredient to her potion, a short while later when he had made his way to the front of the class a loud boom exploded from the poor girl's caldron. Smoke filled the air one couldn't have asked for a better explosion.

"Foolish girl, what did you add?" he screamed at her while he stormed back towards her clearing the smoke away as he went.

"I don't know, sir."

"Ten points from Gryffindor and detention for you Miss Granger, seven a clock this evening my office."

"Yes, sir"

"Also Miss Granger, make sure you clean up this mess."

If Hermione had anything to do with this infatuation of his he'd have it out of her before her detention was over.

* * *

><p>As Hermione cleaned at her work space, she carefully went over what she had added to her potion and when. As far as she could tell she had added nothing and done nothing wrong to explain the huge explosion. Yet she had detention with the man who had kissed her not quite a week ago, a man on whom she had a growing crush.<p>

Did he know or suspect the real reason behind her little visit with him not quite a week ago? If he did why didn't he just confront them all at the same time? Or was that all a part of his plan, separate them and get enough of a confession out of one of them to get more out of the others?

"Hey, Hermione" Ron called after her as she left the class.

"You don't think it's because of you known what that he gave you detention, do you?" Harry asked.

"Harry the reason I have detention is simple I messed up in potions class, end of story."

"Hermione, you don't mess up in class" Ron stated firmly.

"Well it looks like I did this time, though I will admit I don't know how it happened."

"If you don't know how it happened maybe it really is about something else" Harry decided.

"I think we should talk this over Hermione" Ron agreed.

"If you guys insist"

"We do" they said together.

"Alright we should find a more secluded spot to talk then."

After the golden trio's talk they deiced that it would be much better for them if this really was about Hermione making a simple potions class mistake. However if it wasn't they might as well get ready for a whole lot of detention.

Dinner came and went and at last Hermione found herself taking the stairs down to Professor Snape's dungeon office, with not a little trepidation.

* * *

><p>Snape looked up as the door to his office opened, just as it should be Miss Granger was the one to enter in.<p>

"Please take a seat" he gestured towards the seat across from him at his desk.

She took it just a bit hesitantly

"You will be doing lines this evening" he stated as he took fresh paper and a quill out of his desk and placed it in front of her.

"And what shall I be writing?"

"What do you think you should be writing, Miss Granger?"

"Potion class is to be taken seriously?"

"Then write that one-hundred and fifty times. You may commence."

Severus settled into his seat for the evening and opened himself to her mind with a wordless use of _Legilimens_ he entered treading carefully.

He was almost immediately overwhelmed by how much of the last week's worth of thought had to do with him. In fact it left him gasping for breath as he pulled out of her mind.

"Are you alright, sir?" she almost sounded concerned.

"Fine" he gasped.

"What happened?"

There was no way he was going to answer that question. "Nothing" he lied.

"Are you sure?" she sounded close, he looked around and found her standing right next to him with worry etched into her young face. How did she get there he didn't remember hearing her move. However there she was and his heart started racing.

"I'm quite sure, that I'm fine. Please take your seat."

Looking unconvinced she slowly moved back to her seat and sat down, disaster avoided at least for the moment anyway. For him the closer he got to her, the closer he came to losing his job teaching.

After bringing his mind under control he entered hers once more, diving quickly past the last week he sunk farther into her memories searching for something to help him understand what was going on between them. Not finding anything he let himself drift along hoping to be lead to that which he was seeking. He let his eyes drift open to check on her progress, she was about a third of the way done. 'Good' he thought to himself, 'I still have a decent bit of time left.'

He drifted away again on the currents of her memories, until he ran across a quick succession of memories about her parents. The kindness and love he saw in them was simply over whelming, to the point where he felt the grief over never having such love in his own family. He felt himself tear up and again pulled quickly out of her head. Rubbing his hands over his face he worked again on his composure before it was too late.

"Sir," Hermione was yet again at his side, she timidly reached a hand out to touch the side of his face, "Are you really alright?"

He clasped her hand to his face with one of his own. Hers was such a small one reminding him needlessly of how young she was. And the war within him began; on one hand there was his job, respect and common sense; on the other hand there was a strong attraction, the fact that she kissed him first and perhaps love of sorts.

He so wanted to bring her lips close enough to kiss and yet at the same time he wanted her as far away from him as possible. Was that a real type of feeling? He had never felt that way around Lilly.

At last he found the strength he needed, "Your detention is over Miss Granger" he removed her hand from his face.

"But sir, I still have seventy-five lines left to write."

After briefly bring her hand to lips he let it go. "I said your detention is over did I not make myself clear enough for you?"

"No sir. I mean yes sir"

"Then why aren't you gone?"

She quickly grabbed her school bag and went to the door. "Sir, I..."

"Leave, now!" it took him a great effort to use such a mean tone with her. At last however she left.

He pounded his fists against his desk in frustration. How on earth was he going to solve this infatuation problem of his if he couldn't even get that close to the girl without getting weak kneed?

* * *

><p>After Hermione left Snape's office she ran up the stairs striving to hold back the tears that were threatening to come in a torrent, she at last made it to the safety of the great hall, a place where no students would be at this time. Sinking onto a bench she sobbed aloud, giving vent to her pent up feelings. If this was love she was feeling it really was everything everyone ever said it was and then some.<p>

Was Severus scared of loving her? She almost always thought of him as Severus lately. Thinking of him as Professor Snape didn't really fit the fact that he had kissed her.

He was clearly infatuated with her, what with all his sly winks and coy smiles towards her on his otherwise stern face. However if that was really so, why then had he been so mean to her just now? He was by far the most confusing man to love.

"Hermione?" a voice called to her.

It was Harry; she looked up trying to wipe the tears streaming down her face as she did so.

"Was detention that bad, Hermione?"

"It was just lines" she tried putting a smile on her face. Failing she started crying again.

Harry was by her side in an instant handing his pocket handkerchief has he sat down next to her.

"What happened then?"

"Harry, have you ever kissed someone and then had that person kissed you back?"

"No. Why?"

"Have you ever been turned away by a person you're almost certain is in love with you?"

"What did Ron do this time?"

"Ron? Nothing, this is about….it's about." she trailed off unable to tell her friend about Severus.

He patted her back. "It's alright you can tell me we're friends remember? Friends confide in each other."

She nodded, took a deep breath then told him everything, starting with her distraction of about a week ago, ending with being yelled out of his office.

"So this crush started back when you kissed him? Or has it been going on longer than that?

"I'm not sure; perhaps that was when it started but it all feels so fuzzy right now. Harry I just know that I love Severus Snape."

"It's late Hermione, maybe with some sleep you'll feel better, ok?"

"Alright, You won't tell anyone, will you Harry?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

* * *

><p>As Harry led Hermione upstairs he carefully thought over what she had told him and he half wondered if she was under some kind of spell? Perhaps he would do some investigating into this affair of the heart.<p>

_Yep now we have to people on this case of the heart, any ideas yet on what might have happened to these two love birds?_

_N. A. H_


End file.
